Screenshots
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Serie de historias con varias parejas y situaciones que leo por ahí que me dan ideas para fics cortos. Primer capitulo, Soul calvo.
1. Chapter 1

**Partiré contándoles que solo tengo basura en mi Facebook xD así que me salen muchas "noticias" de paginas raras, una particularmente siempre me muestras como historias divertidas de gente y leyendo algunas graciosas se me ocurrió que podría escribir fics sobre ella. Así que a medida que encuentre historias iré publicando. El nombre es, básicamente, porque le saco screenshots para que después no se me olviden xD**

 _ **Calvo**_

Soul no podía creerlo. Miraba una y otra vez su reflejo en el espejo del baño mientras tocaba su cabeza y no podía creerlo. Su cabeza estaba completamente calva, todo su maravilloso cabello blanco y reluciente había desaparecido junto a su ceja derecha y no podía entender que pasaba, solo se había bañado como todos los días.

\- Soul -Maka toco la puerta del baño- Ya esta listo el desayuno, sal ahora o llegaremos tarde.

\- Ya… Ya salgo -contestó con voz temblorosa.

No sabía que hacer, no podía salir así y que todos los vieran calvo y sin una ceja ¡Se parecía a su abuelo! Nervioso, comenzó a revisar el frasco de champú, quizá Maka había comprado uno diferente y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que había dos iguales.

\- ¡Maka! -gritó sin abrir la puerta- ¿Por qué hay dos frascos de champú?

\- El envase de mi crema depilatoria se rompió y la puse en el frasco de champú -contestó como si nada- apresúrate o llegaremos tarde.

Despacio, Soul abrió la puerta del baño con cara de tragedia y solo con una toalla en la cintura.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? -preguntó angustiado.

\- Yo… No pensé… Que te confundirías -contestó completamente en shok.

\- Mi cabello… -murmuro tocando su calva cabeza con tristeza.

\- Soul, cuanto lo siento, enserio no fue mi intención -comenzó a decir Maka mientras ponía una mano en su espalda- crecerá pronto, te lo prometo, recuerda que te cortas el cabello dos veces por mes, no tardare demasiado.

\- Si alguien pregunta… -comenzó a decir atónito- diles que viaje a Londres. Estaré en mi cuarto hasta que crezca otra vez… Al menos mi ceja.

 **Espero se hallan reído un poco y les parezca divertida la historia.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amigos de tienda**_

Black Star estaba confundido y enojado. Confundido porque Tsubaki lo había mandado a una misión imposible y enojado porque no sabía cocinar decentemente y por eso su esposa lo había enviado de compras.

Kiiro, si pequeña y dulce estrellita de año y medio se había terminado todos los pañales, justo esa noche tenían una cena importante en casa y él era el único que podía ir de compras porque Tsubaki estaba terminando todos los preparativos. Black Star sabía comprar muchas cosas, pero no pañales.

La morena le había recomendado tomar una fotografía del estante de pañales, enviársela y ella le diría de cual comprar, pero se estaba volviendo complicado.

\- Esto es difícil -murmuro intentando sacar una foto donde se viera toda la estantería.

\- Hey, viejo ¿Quieres ayuda? -dijo un hombre a su espalda- tengo una foto panorámica del estante de pañales -dijo sacando su teléfono- Por cierto, soy Soul.

\- Black Star -saludos estrechando su mano- ¿Por qué tienes una foto así?

\- La primera vez que compre pañales lleve de una marca terrible y tres tallas mas grande -contó divertido- después de eso Maka pensó en este sistema.

\- Las mujeres están locas.

\- Oh no ¿Ves a esa chica de ahí? La de cabello rosa -señaló.

\- Si.

\- Su esposo le pide que le envié fotos de todo el paquete para que compre las cosas mas simétricas de la tienda.

\- ¿Bromeas? -preguntó atónito.

\- No ¡Hey, Chrona! -llamó Soul- Él es Black Star, no cree lo de tus fotografías.

\- Hola -saludo tímidamente- Kid es muy quisquilloso, tengo un álbum con fotos de todos los tipos de pañales.

\- Tsubaki no se lo va a creer -murmuro- ¡Gracias Chrona! Enviale esas fotos a este Dios -dijo sacando su teléfono.

 **Solo puedo decir ¡Benditos teléfonos que hacen la vida mas fácil! Jajaja**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Onny,**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Playa**_

Soul, Maka y el pequeño Damon de 8 años llegaron a la playa a pasar un tranquilo fin de semana familiar.

\- Mami ¿Puedo comer un helado? -pidió el pequeño cuando encontraron un buen lugar en la arena.

\- Claro ¿También quieres? -preguntó al peliblanco.

\- See -contestó Soul mientras peleaba con el enorme quitasol que Maka había comprado el verano pasado y que él odiaba porque nunca podía enterrarlo bien en la arena.

\- Cuida a Damon -dijo Maka para luego tomar su bolso e ir por los helados.

Cuando Soul termino de pelear con el infernal quitasol y de ordenar todo, ya tenia mucho calor y quería refrescarse un poco, así que miro a Damon y sonrió como solo el sabía hacerlo.

\- Hijo, juguemos un juego…

Cuando Maka regreso se encontró con todo perfectamente ordenado y Damon enterrado en la arena… Solo con la cabeza fuera protegida con su sombrero de explorador.

\- ¿Y Soul? -preguntó cruzada de brazos.

-¡Nadando! Me enterro para que no escapara como la ultima vez -contestó sonriendo.

La rubia no sabía si reir por lo oportuna de la idea o enojarse por lo irresponsable que se podía ver la situación.

\- ¡Maka, la idea de Black si funciona! -gritó Soul saliendo del agua.

Genial, ya sabía quien recibiría el primer Maka-Chop al regresar a Death City.

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cosas de embarazada.**_

Maka tenía una enorme barriga de 8 meses de embarazo. Era pleno invierno y ponerse ropa de abrigo era todo un reto.

La rubia estaba preparándose para ir a dormir, ya estaba completamente acomodada cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo.

\- Soul ¿Puedes traerme mis calcetas peludas? -pidió en un suspiro.

\- Claro -contestó sacando las calcetas del cajón- Toma.

\- Soul… -el peliblanco se volteo divertido, ya sabía lo que le iba a pedir- ¿Me los puedes poner también? -pidió con ojos de cordero.

\- Claro que si, angelito -a esas alturas, Soul solo podía reír con las peticiones de Maka.

Ese mismo día en la madrugada, Maka lo despertó tocándole el hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó mas dormido que despierto.

\- ¿Puedes darte la vuelta y dormir hacia el otro lado? Tu aliento me da nauseas -pidió con cara de asco.

Bueno, solo reía con la mayoría de las peticiones de Maka, las demás lo ponían de mal humor.

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soy libre! Ya le dije adiós a la clases hasta marzo jojojo así que publicare mas seguido.**

 _ **Cicatriz**_

Intimidad de pareja. Algo que Soul y Maka aun no tenían a pesar de llevar casi un año como novios ¿Por qué? Soul tenía la imperiosa necesidad de interrumpir el momento, siempre, con una tonta escusa.

\- Soul, llevo meses intentando no tocar el tema y tenerte la paciencia suficiente, pero no es la primera vez que tengo un novio y no se tú, pero yo tengo necesidades ¿Me entiendes? -Maka ya no sabía como llevar la situación, así que solo fue lo mas directa que pudo.

\- Te entiendo -murmuro el peliblanco avergonzado.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? -preguntó alzando la voz.

\- Te voy a contar -dijo cabizbajo- pero tienes que prometer que no te reirás.

\- No me reiré.

\- Ok… Esto no es nada cool -murmuro- Cuando era pequeño me gustaba jugar en la cocina mientras mi mamá preparaba algún postre porque así comía todos los pocos que quedaban. La cosa es que un día, mientras corría alrededor de ella, tropecé con la mesa y bote los cortadores de galletas, me tropecé y caí sentado en uno con forma de corazón -termino de contar completamente rojo.

\- Todavía no entiendo -dijo Maka cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tengo una cicatriz con forma de corazón en el trasero -dijo mostrándole un glúteo con un perfecto corazón cicatrizado.

\- Oh… Bueno -comentó la rubia intentando no reir- Pero, eso no es un impedimento ¿O si?

\- No… Si -contestó enojado- Mira, me eh acostado con dos chicas en mi vida y las dos se rieron y me dejaron después de verla.

\- Soul… -Maka no aguantó mas y se carcajeo como nunca- Lo-lo siento, pero… No voy dejarte por una cicatriz.

\- Me da vergüenza -confeso avergonzado.

\- Tranquilo, no le contare a nadie -dijo abrazándolo- será nuestro secreto.

 **Pierrot, no creas que me olvide de tu idea ;D ese capi ya esta casi listo.**

 **Enserio me reí demasiado cuando leí esto en internet xD**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Venganza**

Era el primer domingo de primavera, eso significaba limpieza de temporada y mientras Maka pasaba con energía el plumero sobre el librero que compartía con Soul, donde el arma guardaba con especial cuidado sus preciados vinilos, golpeo sin querer su disco favorito. Callo al piso, contra todo pronostico reboto intacto y cuando volvió a caer, se hizo añicos.

\- Soul va a matarme -fue lo único que dijo antes de recoger los restos.

Maka tenía la mala costumbre de no usar marcapáginas en sus libros, decía que era un ejercicio mental recordar en que pagina había quedado, pero cuando abrió el libro de turno ese día, comprendió porque Soul estaba tan tranquilo cuando le conto sobre el accidente con su vinilo.

\- La venganza es dulce -murmuro el Arma asomándose silencioso desde su cuarto.

Soul había taladrado todos los libros de Maka justo en el numero de pagina.

 **En la historia original era el ex novio que antes de irse de la casa taladraba los libros xD**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pierrot, lo prometido es deuda, espero que te guste.**

 _ **Caballerosidad**_

31 de octubre. Las tardes cada día se volvían mas frías dando la lenta bienvenida al invierno. Halloween se celebraría con una gran fiesta en Shibusen donde se premiaría a la pareja con el mejor disfraz. Parte de Spartoi se reuniría en la entrada para disfrutar de la velada en grupo.

\- Chrona, tu y Kid se ven fabulosos -comentó Liz encantada- Bruja y mago, que romántico…

\- Si, muy romántico ¡Pero seremos nosotros los ganadores de esta noche! -gritó como siempre Black Star. Junto a Tsubaki iban disfrazados de Zeus y Hera, el Ninja no podía ser menos.

\- Black Star, se mas modesto, yo creo que Liz y Patty podrían ganar -regaño la pelinegra.

\- ¡Gatitas! -gritó Patty emocionada.

\- Demasiado reveladoras -murmuro Kid enojado porque habían rechazado su simétrica idea.

\- ¡Hola chicos! -saludo Maka subiendo apenas la escalera- Siento en retraso.

Soul y Maka venían disfrazados de Blancanieves y príncipe encantador.

\- Si no fuera por alguien que no podía ponerse el vestido… -Murmuro el Arma burlándose de su compañera.

\- ¡Entremos! -dijo Kid antes de que comenzaran a pelear.

\- Maka, sus disfraces son muy bonitos -alago Chrona temblando mientras entraban.

\- Ten mi capa -dijo Kid muy atento notando que la peli rosa tenía frio.

\- Soul -llamo la rubia.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Tengo frío -dijo pensando que su arma seria tan atento como Kid.

\- ¿Vez? Te dije que trajeras un abrigo, pero no, tu querías verte como una princesa -comenzó a reclamar.

\- ¿No podrías simplemente ser amable y darme tu chaqueta?

\- No voy a darte mi chaqueta, también tengo frío.

\- Arg, solo quería que fueras tierno.

Ellos seguían discutiendo mientras el resto de sus amigos los miraban incomodos para luego perderse entre el resto de alumnos que estaban en la fiesta. Entre comentario y comentario, el duo imparable de Shibusen llego hasta uno de los balcones des salón e inesperadamente, Soul le robo un beso a Maka.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? Alguien podría vernos -reclamó la rubia.

\- Mira, estas como un tomate, estoy seguro de que ya no tienes frío -contesto sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

 **Bueno, es todo por hoy. Aún tengo un par de capis que tengo que transcribir, pero probablemente los publique el viernes, regalos adelantado de navidad. Como siempre, sus opiniones e ideas son bienvenidas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Antojos**_

Medio día en Shibusen, todos, tanto maestros como alumnos, se habían reunido en el comedor para almorzar. Black Star se encontraba con un grupo de colegas que habían llegado hace algunas semanas y que Kid, le había pedido expresamente a él, adentrarlos a este nuevo ambiente. Después de todo, una vez que conocieran todo de mano del Ninja, ya nada los impresionaría mas… Excepto el mismísimo Kid.

\- Chicos, traje sushi para todos -anuncio George, un australiano que estaba a cargo de un grupo de primer año y que llevaba bastante bien el ritmo.

\- ¡Si! Tú Dios te lo agradece -dijo Black a todo pulmón sacando una carcajada de los demás.

Fue un almuerzo tan animado que incluso se tomaron fotos que subieron a las redes sociales. Fotografías que Tsubaki vio. La pelinegra se encontraba en casa con 8 meses y medio de embarazo y antojos a la orden del día.

Mientras Black Star les mostraba unas antiguas fotos de cuando era estudiante, llego un inesperado mensaje de su Diosa.

" _Si no traes un poco del sushi que comiste hoy, no te molestes en regresar"_

\- Oye George ¿Dónde compraste el sushi?

Todos se burlaron del autodenominado Dios, ya que solo su adorable y tierna esposa era la única que lograba hacerlo temblar de miedo… Y tal vez también Angela, cuando le pedía jugar.

 **Las fechas me pillan y me di cuenta de que no tengo listos todos los regalos de navidad D: como este año estoy quebrada, todos son manualidades xD así que llevan tiempo. Por eso aprobecho hoy de publicar un capi ya que no estoy segura de poder hacerlo el viernes.**

 **En fin, notaran que suelo escribir mas de Soul y Maka, por eso mejor este adaptación incluí a Black Star y Tusbaki.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Positivo**_

\- Entren conmigo -pidió Tsubaki a las tres rubias.

\- El baño es pequeño, no entramos las cuatro -dijo Maka- mejor deja la puerta abierta.

Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Maka se encontraban en el departamento de la última, expectantes a los resultados que esperaban. Hace días que la morena se sentía mal del estomago y tenía misteriosos mareos, así que entre todas compraron un par, muchos, test de embarazo, solo por si todos fallaban.

\- Bueno, pero den la vuelta o no podre hacer -rojo Tsubaki.

\- ¿Ya? -Liz estaba impaciente.

\- No puedo -se lamento.

\- Patty, ruidos de lluvia -pidió Maka.

\- ¡A la orden! -gritó la rubia adoptando una pose militar.

 _ **Positivo**_

La morena palideció.

\- No, debe ser un erro, denme otro -pidió.

\- Si, yo leí que a veces da falso positivo -agregó Liz.

\- ¿No era falso negativo? -preguntó Patty.

\- Mejor hazte estos tres, por si acaso -dijo Maka extendiéndole una bolsa.

Al cabo de unos 40 minutos, tenían por lo menos unos diez test positivos.

\- Tsubaki, deberías rendirte, estas embarazada -dijo Maka cruzándose de brazos.

\- Wow -exclamó Patty- es un notición

\- ¡Voy a ser tía! -gritó Liz dando saltitos.

Y mientras las cuatro se abrazaban felicitando a Tsubaki, la puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando entrar a Kid, Black Star y Soul, que lo primero que vieron fue a las chicas celebrando y un montón de pruebas de embarazo positivas.

\- ¡¿Quién rayos esta embarazada?! -gritó Soul completamente histérico, estaba seguro de no haber metido la pata.

Las chicas estaban perplejas y Patty sonrió radiante. Kid lo malinterpreto y pensó que era la menor de las Thompson e inmediatamente comenzó a planear como matar al responsable de profanar a su infantil y nada inocente Arma, cuando esta hablo.

\- Black Star -el Shinigami volteo atónito a ver a su amigo, estaba a punto de estrangularlo- ¡Felicidades, Tsubaki te hará papá! -al Shinigami le regreso el alma al cuerpo, pero al Ninja…

\- ¡¿Qué?! -dio un gritó ahogado y quedando perplejo.

\- Tara -dijo Tsubaki tocando su panza y sonriendo nerviosa.

Black Star callo desmayado y callado por primera vez en su vida. Luego de unos minutos se recupero y no pudo mas de la alegría, ni siquiera cuando se durmió dejo de hablar sobre lo maravillosa que era Tsubaki y lo maravilloso que seria su hijo.

 **Feliz navidad a todos! Espero que el viejo se allá portado bien jajaja. Si alguien es de Chile se abra dado cuenta que me base en el comercial de una nueva novela xD**

 **Si alguien quiere alguna historia de alguna pareja en particular puede decirme, es mas, esta va para BlackStarNakatsukasa que le gusta BlackxTsubaki ;P**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pastillas de bebes**_

\- Mami -llamó Damon tiernamente mientras Maka cocinaba.

\- ¿Si, cariño?

\- ¿De donde salí? -preguntó serio y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pues… -solo tenia 4 años, la rubia no estaba segura de si era buena idea explicarle todo el "proceso" a su pequeño- Papi y mami un día se dieron cuenta que se amaban tanto, que decidimos que queríamos un bebe, así que fuimos a la farmacia, compramos una pastilla para bebes y nueve meses después el doctor te saco de mi panza.

\- Wow -exclamo impresionado- Lucy dijo que ella salió por donde su mami hace pis -contó confundido.

\- ¿A si? -preguntó levantando su playera- ¿Vez esta cicatriz? Justo de así saliste, si no me crees, pregúntale a papá, el se desmayo cuando te sacaron.

Al otro día en el jardín de niños, Damon le conto toda la historia a la pequeña Lucy, que después de clases se fue llorando a su casa.

\- ¿Entonces hiciste llorar a Lucy? -preguntó Maka.

\- Sip, ella grito que era injusto, que ya no estaba feliz de a ver salido del pis de su mami.

\- Espero que Chrona no me odio -fue lo único que murmuro Maka antes de cambiar de tema.

 **Son las 3 de la mañana y hace una hora regrese de cuidar a un vecino pequeño, debería estar durmiendo xD**

 **Obviamente Lucy es hija de Chrona, si alguien no a leído mis otros fics puede especular sobre el padre y el nombre xD Enserio mori cuando lei esto en internet, no se porque había olvidado que ya lo tenía esto escrito.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Repelente de bebes**_

Maka y Tsubaki se encontraban de compras por el centro de Death City, cada una con su correspondiente retoño de 12 y 8 años.

\- ¿Me esperas aquí con los chicos? Tengo que comprar anticonceptivos -pidió Tsubaki entregándole una bolsas a la rubia.

\- Claro.

\- Tía Maka ¿Qué son los anticonceptivos? -preguntó Kiiro inocentemente, pero antes de que la rubia pudiera contestas, Damon se le adelantó.

\- Es un repelente de niños -contestó orgulloso y posando sus manos en su cadera.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? -preguntó la rubia ofuscada.

\- Papá -Maka frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y es para los niños que ya existen o para los que no quieren tener? -preguntó asustada la peliceleste.

\- Solo para los que quieren tener, papá dijo que para nosotros no había remedio.

Maka saco su teléfono y comenzó a teclear frenética.

" _Cariño ¿Qué le estuviste hablando a Damon sobre los anticonceptivos?"_

Soul, donde quiera que estuviera, tragó duro cuando vio su teléfono.

 **Tachan! No si publique algo nuevo en lo que queda de año xD Así que aprovecho de desearles feliz año nuevo y que tengan un nuevo año lleno de buenas cosas y oportunidades.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Valor**_

Soul subió al metro con cara de aburrimiento. Tenía que ir al otro lado de la ciudad, lo que significaba recorrer toda la línea. Por lo menos a esa hora no viajaba mucha gente.

Se sentó frente a una chica alta de cabello negro y mirada amable, al menos tendría una linda vista. En la siguiente estación subio un chico con ropa deportiva y cabello celeste que se paro justo a un lado de la chica. Soul rió para sus adentros, se notaba a leguas que a la chica le había gustado el muchacho estrambótico.

Inesperadamente la chica pelinegra saco un papel de su bolso, escribió algo, se levanto y dejo el papel disimuladamente en la capucha del peliceleste. Nerviosa, se fue hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de llegar a la siguiente estación, la chica se arrepintió e intento recuperar el papel, pero el chico noto el movimiento y se puso la capucha. El papel calló.

\- Rayos -murmuró Soul. El asunto lo tenía bastante divertido y emocionado con ver lo que pasaría.

Pero el chico de la capucha vio el papel, lo tomo y marco en su teléfono. La chica se sobresalto cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó tímidamente.

\- ¡Hey! -saludo el chico cortando el teléfono- Me llamo Black Star, eres muy guapa ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Ho-Hola -saludo sobresaltada- Soy Tsubaki.

Soul se sentía como un fisgón, pero era imposible no mirar, era mejor que una película romántica.

\- Me encantan las camelias -dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué tal si te invito un café?

Al final, ambos bajaron en la siguiente estación y Soul sacó enseguida su cuaderno de notas, tenía en mente una nueva canción.

 **Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que pasaran unas lindas fiestas, comieran mucho y que su comenzó de año fuera bueno.**

 **Me gustan mucho las historias de metro, así que no dude en escribir esto en cuanto lo lei, de hecho unos días antes de terminar mis clases encontré esto escrito en un vagón:**

" **Me enamore de ti en el metro**

 **Y empezamos a jugar a la guerra de miradas**

 **El primer round lo gané yo**

 **El segundo me volaste la raja**

 **Y al llegar a la estación salvador**

 **Te bajaste apurada**

 **Con tu pelito azul**

 **Y tu cara de virgen violada"**

 **Me gusta encontrar este tipo de cosas en el metro, siento que la gente deja una pequeña parte de ellos. Me hubiera gustado compartir la foto que le saque al poema xD Pero ff no deja.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Mermelada de frutos rojos**_

Al ser Técnico, Maka era la que mas estaba expuesta a las heridas durante las misiones, a pesar de que Soul hacia lo posible por impedir eso, era inevitable; por lo que para eliminar o atenuar las cicatrices que generalmente conseguía, Maka conseguía un muy efectivo aceite de frutos rojos que mezclaba con crema hidratante, pero que debía guardar en el refrigerador porque si no tomaba una textura de aceite rancio.

Aquella tarde Maka se había quedado a charlar con las chicas en Shibusen, en cambio Soul había regresado al departamento con un hambre voraz, pero con la promesa de esperar a la rubia para cenar, por lo que abrió el refrigerador y encontró una apetitosa mermelada de frutos rojos que planeo comer con tostadas.

Cuando Maka al fin regreso y entro a la cocina, vio su frasco de crema limpio y seco.

\- Soul… ¿Dónde esta mi crema? -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y mostrándole el frasco al peliblanco.

Soul vaciló un momento y contestó bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

\- Me la comí -murmuró.

\- ¿Cómo que te la comiste? -exclamó.

\- Yo… pensé que era mermelada, sentí un sabor extraño, pero tenía tanta hambre que termine de comerla igual -contó sin levantar la vista.

Maka no pudo mas que largarse a reir.

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bocadillo**_

Maka estaba enfadada. Tenía un resfriado terrible y justo ese día toda la clase Luna Creciente iría de excursión a lo profundo del bosque para practicar sincronización en grupo, pero ella tendría que quedarse en casa. Como solo ella era la culpable de haberse resfriado, no podía enojarse con soul, quien si podría ir a la excursión, por lo que decidió prepararle un bocadillo. Todo fue bien hasta que Soul decidió burlarse de la rubia.

\- Wow ¿A pesar de que no pudo venir Maka igual te preparo algo? -preguntó Black Star mientras tomaban un descanso.

\- Claro -dijo orgulloso de su compañera- Solo yo podía tener una compañera tan cool -decía mientras desenvolvía su bocadillo y se encontraba con…

\- ¡¿Una pantufla?! -exclamó Black atonito- Supongo que no hiciste nada para hacerla enfadar ¿Verdad? -preguntó entre carcajadas.

\- ¡Callate!

 **Bueno, el primer domingo de enero murió mi perro después de acompañarme 14 años, así que decidí no escribir ni publicar nada gracioso durante unos días, lo que significo abandonar un poco el fic, pero a pesar de no estar 100% superado, encontré algunas ideas en internet y lo que salió fue bastante decente.**

 **Dejando un poco de lado la tristeza, espero que les guste esta pequeña tanda que publicare esta noche ^^**

 **Saludos y abrazos!**

 **Onny.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Tormenta de nieve**_

31 de diciembre. 20:17 PM y Soul se encontraba atrapado en la carretera producto de una tormenta de nieve. Iba rumbo a un hotel en Nueva York donde se supone pasaría el año nuevo con su familia, pero por como iban las cosas… tal vez lo pasaría solo y encerrado en su auto. Al menos tenía el tanque lleno.

Cerca de las 10 sintió que tocaban débilmente la ventana y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una chica.

\- Hola ¿Puedo entrar? -preguntó cubierta de nieve. Soul asintió- Me llamo Maka, pensé que pasaría el año nuevo sola ¡Que suerte encontrarte!

Una vez que Maka estuvo dentro del auto, dejo unas bolsas a sus pies y se acomodo.

\- Soy Soul -se presentó aun atónito.

\- Un gusto, sabes, llevaba champan, mandarinas y muffins a mi casa, pero creo que podríamos cenarlos -dijo entusiasmada.

\- Cielos -dijo riendo y sacudiéndose el cabello- Esto es lo mas loco de lo loco que me ah pasado.

\- Y que lo digas -dijo Maka riendo también- Normalmente no habría subido al auto de un extraño con tanta confianza, pero me alivie tanto de no tener que pasar toda la noche sola en la carretera que creo fui un poco efusiva.

\- Tengo un whisky en la maleta -dijo Soul bajando del auto.

\- ¡Genial!

Ese fue el año nuevo mas extraño de Soul. Brindo tomando directamente de la botella junto a una desconocida, comió mandarinas y muffins y se embriagaron con whisky hasta el amanecer cuando una gran grúa llegó a buscar los dos autos.

 **Ustedes van a eventos otaku? En chile hay varios y hace años asistí a mucho de ellos, pero hace mucho que no voy a ninguno por estudios, falta de dinero y de ganas, pero mi primo pequeño (que vive en otra ciudad) nunca ha ido a uno y esta realmente emocionado por ir a uno que se realiza el próximo mes, porque lo que decidí hacerme las ganas e iremos en grupo con él, mi hermana y mi novio. Y bueno… tendré que controlarme para no gastar todo mi sueldo en cosas de anime xD**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bola de cristal**_

Tsubaki tenía una enorme barriga de 8 meses de embarazo. Desde hace algunas semanas no salía mucho ya que el frio y la dificultad para abrigarse con esa panza no acompañaban mucho.

Por todo esto, Maka había decidido visitarla junto al pequeño Damon de 4 años, que en su corta vida nunca había visto a una embarazada tan de cerca.

Luego de un buen rato charlando y tomando el té, Damon se levantó y puso ambas manos en la panza de Tsubaki.

\- Oh, gran panza ¿Qué cosas maravillosas me esperan en mi futuro? -ambas estaban perplejas- ¡Me pateo! En la guardería dicen que es de buena suerte ¡Tendré buena suerte!

 **En lo personal me da cosa tocar la panza de una embarazada, si alguna vez tengo un bebe no dejare a nadie que me toque la panza xD**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny**


	17. Chapter 17

_**¿Me querrás igual?**_

Soul sabía que era un buen música, independiente de lo que dijera su familia. Podía interpretar a la perfección cualquier canción que le indicaran y sus composiciones, aun que algo oscuras y tenebrosas, eran dignas de cualquier compositor de renombre, pero su talento solo se limitaba a la música instrumental y por culpa de eso, justo ahora se encontraba en un predicamento.

Estaba en su ultimo año de instituto y su novia de toda la vida , Maka, estaría de cumpleaños en dos días. Desde que se entero, la rubia le había pedido de todas formas que escribiera una canción para ella, pero el siempre se había negado diciendo que eso no era digno de alguien cool como él, pero por esta vez... quizo complacer a la rubia.

Desempolvo su vieja guitarra acustica, se instalo bajo la ventana de la rubia unos minutos antes de media noche y desidio improvisar, sacando lo primero que saliera de su corazón.

\- ¡Hey Maka! Te quería preguntar -comenzó tocando un par de acordes que no sonaban mal- Mañana, cuando ya no sea una maquina asesina de 72 kilos de carne y ya no pueda hacerte el amor mas de 40 veces en la noche ¿Me querras igual? -solo esa oración basto para escuchar como Spirit se caia de la cama y peleaba con las sabanas- Cuando ya no busques asilo emocional colgada en el vaiven de mis brazos, buscando placeres orgasmicos que solo una mente insana como la tuya puede conseguir, resumiendo, cuando ya no pueda hacerte la 69 en numeros romanos ¿Me querras igual? -aburptamente, la ventana de la rubia se abrio.

\- ¡Soul! -gritó histerica mientras escuchaba como Spirit gritaba que lo iba a matar.

\- ¡Hey! Te quiero preguntar, si mañana tu me querras igual cuando ya no tenga este cuerpo de tarzan... -pero Soul ya no pudo seguir cantando, porque Spirit salio de la casa euforico.

\- ¡Degenerado! ¡Depravado! ¡Te matare, Evans! -gritaba mientras perseguia a Soul por el jardín.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Maka! -gritó cuando al fin el pelirrojo lo atrapo y lo hizo caer al suelo.

\- Oh Maka -exclamo Kami enternecida- tu primera serenata, un poco inapropiada, pero serenata al fin y al cabo.

 **Bueeeno, la canción que canta Soul es de un grupo chileno que se llama Sexual Democracia, tiene varias canciones chistosas, no son de mi época xD pero la semana pasada me fui de vacaciones con mi hermana y mi papá y el si los escuchaba jajaja y bueno, no me resisti, tengo un par de capis mas inspirados en la semana pasada.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Madurar**_

Tsubaki se encontraba con los brazos cruzados frente a Black Star. Lo había dejado solo escasos 10 minutos en el supermercado para ir a buscar sus artículos personales y cuando regresó, lo encontró así.

\- Black Star, TIENES que madurar -dijo muy enojada.

El Ninja se quedo sin palabras, pero bueno, es difícil decir algo cuando tienes medio kilo de ositos de goma en la boca.

 **Se que es corto, pero mori de la risa cuando lei esto. Estoy de luto u.u mi suscripción pirata de office expiro y escribo en el block de notas.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Primeras Impresiones**_

Eran las tres de la mañana y Maka acababa de llegar de una fiesta en casa de su mejor amigo Black Star. Hace poco y a espaldas de sus padres, se había vuelto novia de Soul, el chico raro de la escuela, que como buen chico cool tenía que ir a dejarla a su casa, pero nada mas. Aun que Maka tenía planes de pasar un rato mas con él y lo hizo pasar a la cocina, sirviendo unos postres que seguramente su madre había hecho para el día siguiente.

Y mientras se intentaban reir en silencio y comian el postres, Spirit entro medio dormido a la cocina.

\- Evans -gruño rascándose el trasero y sin previo aviso soltó una flatulencia de un minuto de duración sin romper el contacto visual con el chico para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la cama.

\- Ese fue el minuto mas largo de mi vida -murmuro Soul mientras tomaba otra cucharada de postre.

 **Cuando lei esto pensé que seria muy Spirit xD**

 **Pense que de aquí a que empezaran las clases no estaría para nada inspirada, pero como estoy estudiando para dar el examen de conducir, parece que cualquier tipo de estudio inspira a distraerse jajajajja aargg hablando de clases solo me que dan dos semanas de vacaciones snif**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Gemelos**_

Maka trabajaba todas las tardes en un minimarket cerca de su casa cerca de su casa, a diario atendía a gente que jamas regresaba, pero también atendía a un buen número de vecinos que iban casi a diario. Entre ellos existía un tal Kid, un chico muy educado y elegante, pero obsesionado con la simetría. Cada vez que iba de compras ordenaba todas las góndolas antes de pagar.  
\- Por favor Maka, dame el cambio en un número par -ped a siempre con una sonrisa- Gracias, eres un angel.  
También iba a menudo su amiga Tsubaki, pero cada vez que iba de compras su compañero Black Star se las arreglaba para atenderla y coquetear un rato.  
Por otro lado había un extraño sujeto llama Stein que siempre le comentaba sobre sus nuevos experimentos y sobre su pequeño engendro, en otras palabras, sobre su hijo. Maka conocía al pequeño y no entendía como un tipo tan extraño ten a un hijo tan lindo y adorable.  
Y justo en ese momento iba entrando el cliente de todos los jueves, un hombre joven de cabellos blanco que siempre vestía ropa gastada y sagradamente todos los jueves compraba cerveza y cigarrillos.  
\- Arg, deje la billetera en casa ¿Puedo pasar a pagarte mañana? -preguntó cuando paso por la caja.  
\- Claro -dijo Maka, de todas formas de seguro mañana pasaba su hermano, el guapo, que era todo lo contrario al que tenía frente suyo.  
Y tal como pensó , al otro día pasó el otro chico.  
\- Hola, quiero unos cigarrillos -dijo sacando la billetera.  
\- Claro ¿También quiere pagar lo que quedo debiendo ayer su hermano? -pregunto Maka sacando la cuenta.  
\- ¿Hermano? -pregunto extrañado.  
\- Si , el chico que todos los jueves viene a comprar cerveza -explico la rubia.  
El chico no pudo mas que largarse a reír, dejando a Maka confundida.  
\- Lo siento -dijo calmándose- es que no tengo hermano, lo que pasa es que los jueves es mi d a libre y asi es como lo paso. Por cierto, mi nombre el Soul -dijo arreglando su chaqueta- el músico mas cool que conocerás jamás.  
Maka estaba increíblemente avergonzada, desde ahora en adelante se lo pensar a dos veces antes dedecirle algo como eso a algún otro cliente.

 **Primero pensé en hacerlo de Black Star y Tsubaki, pero Black es un Dios, el nunca podría ir indecente por la vida xD y Kid es demasiado Kid para eso. Siento que este capi describe un poco mi vida xD solo que en mi caso ser a: dentro de casa vagabunda mode on, fuera de casa o por dios quien es ella xD Gracias por leer!**  
 **Onny**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Mal día**_

El día había comenzado fatal. Primero peleando porque la luz se había ido en la noche y los despertadores no sonaron, luego porque un estúpido Kishin se había burlado de ellos durante tres horas para finalmente escapar y por si fuera poco, cuando llegaron a casa, no había nada para cenar.

\- Maka, tienes que relajarte un poco, no podíamos controlar las cosas que pasaron hoy -decía Soul mientras se preparaba un aburrido tazón de cereal con leche.

\- ¡Podías haber recordado que no había nada para cenar! -pero Maka no tenía muchas ganas de relajarse.

\- ¡Tu también lo olvidaste! -gritó apuntándola con la cuchara.

\- ¡¿Ahora la culpa es mía?!

\- ¡Santo cielo Maka, solo fue un mal día! Superalo y ya.

\- ¿Sabes que? Déjame en paz, no quiero verte.

Soul la miro retadoramente, se levanto y apago la luz.

\- Listo, ya no puedes verme -dijo socarrón cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eres imposible -murmuro la rubia dando un portazo al entrar a su cuarto.

El Arma termino su cereal con tranquilidad, apago todo y luego entro al cuarto de la rubia, apagando la luz también y dándole un beso en la mejilla que la sorprendió.

\- Dijiste que no querías verme, pero no dijiste nada respecto a sentirme -susurro.

Tal vez... el día si podía arreglarse después de todo.

 **Que horror, se acerca marzo y eso significa clases T.T extrañare despertar tarde y flojear todo el día.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Enfurecido**_

Kid estaba enfurecido con sus Armas. Estaba tan enfurecido que no se preocupo de que su desayuno fuera simétrico, estaba seguro de que había comido solo 7 arándanos en vez de 8. Fue a ducharse tan furioso que que solo abrió una regadera en la ducha en vez de las dos que tenía y su enojo era tal que cuando salio de la ducha seco todo su cuerpo con la toalla que usaba exclusivamente para el cabello y mientras comenzaba a repasar toda su mañana de furia y asimetría ¡Olvido porque estaba enojado!

\- Liz, Patty -dijo con seriedad y completamente humillado- ¿Porque estaba tan enojado?

Las pistolas estaba en la terraza tomando sol y ambas se bajaron las gafas mirándolo con incredulidad.

\- Ah, es que te despertamos 30 segundos antes que tu despertador, osea a las 7.59, una hora muy asimetrica -contestó Liz con desgana.

\- ¡Arg! -fue el grito del shinigami.

 **A mi me suele suceder xD O siento que el enojo se me quita demaciado rapido, así que finjo seguir enojada jajajaja**

 **Onny**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Nadar**_

Black Star era un hombre autodidacta en muchas cosas, muy pocas veces recibía un poco de ayuda de alguien mas, la vida lo había formado y Shibusen los había guiado. Por todo esto Black Star quería traspasarle estas maneras a su pequeña estrellita, tal como le habían enseñado a él.

Por ejemplo, cuando Black Star tenía 5 años, Sid decidió que era momento de enseñarle a nadar. Lo normal hubiera sido entrar con el a la piscina y enseñarle a chapotear, tal como vio que Spirit le había enseñado a Maka mas o menos a la misma edad, pero no, el profesor Sid simplemente lo tomo en brazos y lo lanzó a la piscina de Shibusen y al Ninja solo le tomo 30 segundos aprender a chapotear y a mantenerse a flote.

Cuando la pequeña Kiiro tenía 5 años, y bajo la atonica mirada de Tsubaki, la lanzo a la piscina y como buena Black que era no decepciono a su padre.

\- ¡¿Estas loco?! -había gritado Tsubaki histérica.

\- ¡Es la hija de un Dios, estaba seguro de que podía! -dijo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

 **Al parecer hay muchos padres que hacen esto xD El mio lo hizo jajaja Por si alguien no sabía, luego de que Shibusen exterminara al clan de la estrella, llevaron a Black Star a Shibusen donde todos los criaron y Sid le enseñaba algunas cosas.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Querida abuela**_

Maka tenía 25 años y se había marchado de casa de sus padres bajo terribles términos, por una parte su padre no quería que volara aun del nido y por otro lado su madre quería que obtuviera otro titulo antes de independizarse, pero Maka se sentía satisfecha con lo que ya había logrado. Hace solo un año se había titulado de pedagogía en historia con varios menciones detrás, tenía un buen trabajo que no había tenido que buscar pues lo consiguió por recomendaciones y ganaba lo suficiente para costearse un buen hogar, pero debido a la abrupta salida había tenido que conformarse por el momento con un departamento amoblado en el centro de la ciudad. Tenía la esperanza de no vivir ahí mas que un par de meses.

Dos semanas después de mudarse al fin se sentía mas a gusto y decidió darse el relajo que tanto merecía. Se hizo una mascarilla para el cabello y otra para la cara, se depilo, esmalto sus uñas, etc. Mientras aun dejaba actuar las mascarillas, eligió una película romántica y vació su reserva de chocolates y palomitas, cuando se pronto escucho la cerradura.

Soul estaba agotado. había viajado a Londres por tres semanas a petición de sus abuelos, mas bien de su abuela, para una serie de conciertos de beneficencia. De regreso su vuelo había hecho una escala no programada y estuvo varado en Quebec durante 5 horas. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su departamento y dormir hasta el otro día.

Abrió la puerta y se extraño, recordaba haberla dejado con llave... al dejar su maleta en la entrada se dio cuenta que había un par de llaves en la mesita, un abrigo de mujer en el colgador y una computadora rosa en el sofá. Sin hacer mas ruido tomo el bate que escondía debajo del sofá y camino hacia el unico cuarto del departamento.

Por otro lado, Maka se refugio en la cocina buscando el gas pimienta que pensó nunca usaría. De reojo, vio a un hombre caminando con un bate hacia su cuarto, armándose de valor, actuó.

\- Quieto -dijo bajito- ¿Quien eres y que haces en mi casa?

Al escucha la voz temblorosa de mujer, que seguramente no sería mayor que él, Soul se relajó un poco.

\- ¿Que? ¿Tu casa? -preguntó irónico y riendo con ironía- Wow -se sorprendió por la horrorosa mascarilla verde que tenía en la cara.

\- Si, mi casa. Tengo el contrato de arrendamiento -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡¿Que?! -Soul estaba completamente descolocado.

El asunto en realidad era muy simple, la abuela del chico creía que ya era hora de que su nieto sentara cabeza y encontrara a una buena mujer, así que armó el elaborado plan para que viajara a Londres durante un tiempo considerable y así buscar a una buena chica. A los ojos de la abuela Evans, Maka era una buena candidata, así que le rento el departamento de su nieto y el resto solo era esperar. De alguna manera, su plan funciono, porque 3 años después estaba asistiendo a una linda boda.

 **En verdad leí esto en Internet y no podía no escribir un fics!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Feliz marzo xD al menos yo comienzo las clases el lunes junto con un montón mas de gente, así que tendré que salir mas temprano de lo que deveria de mi casa porque el metro estará infernalmente lleno (super lunes lo llaman por aquí) y mi instituto queda, literalmente, al otro lado de la ciudad, pero es mi ultimo año así que no me enojare.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Herencia**_

Soul había viajado a su casa durante las vacaciones de primavera a petición de su abuela. La mujer ya tenía bastantes años y en la carta que le había enviado decía que no fuera ta ingrato con ella cuando le quedaba tan poco tiempo de vida. Soul estaba seguro de viviría muchas años mas, pero como la mujer siempre lo había apoyado y defendido, no podía negarle una visita.

\- Soul, tu sabes que estoy vieja -dijo la abuela Evans mientras estaba en su oficina.

\- Bubu, estas exagerando -comentó el Arma con cariño.

\- Cállate -dijo la mujer dándole un golpe con el bastón- no arruines el momento -la mujer abrió un cajón del escritorio y saco una taza- como decía, ya estoy vieja y llego el momento de traspasarte mi tesoro personal.

\- Pensé que esas cosas le correspondían a Wes -dijo confundido.

\- ¡Tonterías! Wes no sabra apreciarlo, pero tú, mi nieto favorito, eres un alma libre que comprenderá a su amada Bubu.

Ceremoniosamente le entrego una taza gastada y de aspecto barato que decía "Robada del burdel El Chupachabras, Las Vegas, Nevada. Cupón doble cada jueves."

\- Bubu -dijo Soul estupefacto.

\- Lo se, tu Bubu era una salvaje en su juventud -dijo la anciana sonrojandose- ni siquiera tu abuelo sabía que frecuentaba ese lugar.

\- Bubu -repitió Soul- Ese burdel esta en Death City y nuestra gata Blair trabaja así en las noches.

\- Vaya, pues deverias traerla antes de que llegue mi hora -dice cerrando los ojos- ahora largo que voy a tomar una siesta.

Soul ya no tenía dudas, la veta rebelde de la familia venía de su abuela.

 **Por alguna razón me gustan las abuelas alocadas, si tengo hijos mi mamá sera una abuela alocada xD**

 **Comenzaron mis clases así que intentare publicar los fines de semana, sera un semetre horrible T.T**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Verdad**

Kiiro, con sus casi 20 años, aún no sabía como se habían conocido realmente sus padres. Cuando le preguntaba a su padre, él le contaba que mientras estaba mirando ropa en una tienda de deporte, Tsubaki había entrado y había quedado petrificada ante si imponente figura de Dios y que luego de unos minutos, cuando había logrado recuperarse de la impresión, se acerco para conocerlo.

Por otro lado, cuando le preguntaba a su madre, ella le contaba que un día mientras paseaba por el centro comerciar dos chicos comenzaron a seguirla y bueno, Black Star había sido el mas insistente... y que además le había dado una paliza a un ladrón que intentaba robar su bolso.

No sabía porque, pero siempre pensaba que la historia de su madre era la mas verídica.

 **Bueno, mientras escribo para ustedes monto una empresa imposible xD cortarle las uñas a mi gata, solo me faltan las patas de atras jojojo**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Moto_**

Había sido un muy largo día para Maka. Además de las clases regulares que impartía en Shibusen, también impartió las clases que correspondían a su amigo Black Star, que tuvo que ir de urgencia al hospital porque su esposa Tsubaki estaba dando a luz, por lo que paso, prácticamente todo el día, rodeada de adolescentes hormonales de diferentes edades. Realmente agotador. Como guinda de la torta, su auto se había quedado sin batería, se quemaron los intermitentes y se topó con un tráfico horrible de camino a su casa y por su fuera poco, su madre la llamó anunciando que cenaría con ella.

-Maka, piensa positivo –se murmuraba mientras respiraba profundo.

La rubia comenzó a recordar sus viejas clases de manejo, necesitaba virar a la izquierda y cuando saco su brazo para señalizar, contra todo pronóstico, un motorista tomo delicadamente su mano, la beso y dejo una nota, para luego guiñarle un ojo a través del casco y seguir serpenteando entre los autos.

Maka solo pudo sonreír y mirar rápidamente la nota.

"Hace rato veo que estas al borde de un ataque de nervios ¿Qué tal unas cervezas? Soul."

En cuanto la rubia llego a su casa cancelo a su madre y llamo al número de la nota.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Cool, pensé que no llamarías...

 **Hace tanto rato que no publicaba nada aquí que no recordaba mi contraseña xD Debería estar estudiando rayos x pero aquí estoy, publicando fics jojojo**

 **No estoy segura de seguir publicando este fics :c ya no tengo tiempo ni ideas, tal vez lo actualice y ponga que esta completo.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


End file.
